All the better for her
by LycorisSnape
Summary: *réponse au défi de la roue de la chance* Lucius doit faire un choix entre son coeur et sa raison, Florence ou sa famille ?


_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Me revoilà pour un OS un peu particulier._

 _Il y a quelques temps, j'ai reçu un défi sur la Gazette du bonbon aux citrons sur le forum de la Roue de la Chance. Le concept est de tirer au sort des contraintes (personnage, époque, rating...) et d'écrire en fonction d'elles. Je sui tombée sur Florence avec un Rating K._

 _Si vous ne savez pas qui est Florence, je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire, avec un petit extrait de HP et la Coupe de feu qui répresente la totalité des informations qu'on a sur elle :_

 _"-Il m'a jeté un sort, professeur Dumbledore, pourtant, je n'avais fait que le taquiner. J'avais simplement dit que je l'avais vu embrasser Florence derrière la serre, jeudi dernier…_

 _— Mais enfin, Bertha, dit Dumbledore d'un air attristé en regardant la jeune fille qui continuait de tourner lentement sur elle-même, pourquoi donc avez-vous cherché à le suivre ?"_

 _Voilà, c'est peu, je sais._

 _Je vais donc vous laisser lire mon OS, et on se retrouve en bas_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

All the better for her

Tout avait débuté quelques semaines plus tôt, lors du bal de Noël. Il l'avait vue tournoyer dans les bras de son cavalier, et elle semblait si rayonnante, gracieuse et fragile qu'il en avait été ébloui. Pourtant, il la connaissait depuis des années, six pour être exacte, mais jamais il n'avait réellement fait attention à elle. C'était évident, pourquoi Lucius Malfoy aurait-il pu accorder le moindre regard à Florence, née-moldue et Poufsouffle très discrète. Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait vu qu'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds qui semblaient scintiller à la lueur des chandelles suspendues, sa robe qui volait autour d'elle, et surtout son sourire. Son sourire. Il lui mangeait le visage et rassemblait toute la joie du monde. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête depuis des jours et n'avait plus qu'une seule obsession : être à l'origine de ce sourire.

Les obstacles avaient été nombreux avant d'arriver ici, derrière la serre n°3 du collège Poudlard, mais il savait qu'elle viendrait, et que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Se renseigner sur elle n'avait pas été chose aisée. L'intérêt soudain du Prince de Serpentard pour la jeune fille avait déjà éveillé quelques soupçons, et la convaincre de sa sincérité n'avait pas été chose aisée. Chacune de ses actions avait été soigneusement réfléchie pour que le secret de son amour ne soit pas éventé. Ses parents, ses amis, personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Florence. Déjà, il entendait ses pas crisser dans la neige, et qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait craint qu'elle ne vienne pas, qu'elle se méfie et que tout soit à recommencer.

Il saisit sa main, si douce, si fragile et porta les doigts à ses lèvres, les frôlant doucement. Elle était peut être née moldue, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier les bases de la courtoisie. Elle rougit légèrement, Lucius ne parvint cependant à déterminer si c'était le froid de ce début de mois de février ou l'esquisse de baisemain qui en était la cause.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Au loin, le château aurait pu s'effondrer qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte.

Lentement, prudemment, Lucius combla les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui le séparait de Florence. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle semblait si fragile, farouche comme une jeune biche que le moindre mouvement brusque aurait pu faire fuir. Mais ce qu'il redoutait tant ne se produisit pas, elle resta sur place, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras.

Imperceptiblement, il la sentit se détendre dans cette étreinte, elle se laissait aller, en confiance.

Soudain, il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de sa taille, elle lui rendait son étreinte ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne parvenait pas à croire sa chance. S'il devait être honnête, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec les élèves de la maison Poufsouffle et avait déjà eu des problèmes avec les amis de Florence qui avaient tenté la protéger. Son éducation n'avait pas non plus aidé, lui inculquant depuis son plus jeune âge les soi-disant valeurs des Sang-purs et leur supériorité sur les né-moldus. Elle avait fait fi de tout cela, et l'avait pris pour ce qu'il était : un jeune homme amoureux, qui souhaitait seulement que ce soit réciproque.

Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, et doucement, il pencha son visage pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord un peu surprise, elle finit par le lui rendre. C'était un moment empreint de douceur, aucun ne voulant brusquer l'autre.

Soudain, un craquement dans leur dos mis fin à la magie de l'instant. Il provenait de la Foret Interdite. Les rumeurs se répandaient très vite à Poudlard, et n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre ici. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier leur relation, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils voulaient la garder juste pour eux. A la crispation soudaine de la jeune fille dans ses bras, Lucius sut qu'il en était de même de son côté. Il desserra ses bras doucement, et elle s'éloigna. D'abord lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux, semblant vouloir graver son visage dans sa mémoire, puis de plus en plus vite. Finalement, elle se retourna, et parti en courant vers le château, laissant Lucius seul, et désemparé.

§§§§§

Assis devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard, Lucius avait le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait naïvement pensé que réussir à la séduire suffirait à lui faire perdre tous ses attraits, qu'il n'était attiré vers elle que par le plaisir de la conquête, mais qu'une fois qu'elle aurait cédé, elle redeviendrait totalement transparente pour lui.

Au contraire, il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Non seulement elle continuait de le fasciner, mais il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'elle, son sourire, sa voix, son baiser interrompu trop tôt. Depuis quelques jours, les autres Serpentard avaient bien vu que le jeune héritier n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais aucun ne s'était risqué à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Il connaissait un nombre de maléfices trop important pour que quiconque prenne ce genre de libertés avec lui. Une sorte de crainte respectueuse s'était mise en place autour de lui. Personne ne venait plus le déranger lorsqu'il était morose comme à ce moment.

Lucius sentit un courant d'air froid le faire frissonner lorsqu'un élève entra dans la salle commune. Pendant l'hiver, les cachots étaient glacials, et la moindre porte ouverte faisait instantanément chuter la température de la pièce.

Un bruit étrange près de son oreille le fit sursauter, comme un bruissement d'ailes très rapide, ou un vif d'or qui volerait derrière lui. Il détourna alors le regard pour finalement se retrouver face… à un colibri. Le minuscule oiseau restait en vol stationnaire, et semblait le regarder avec insistance. Au bout de quelques secondes de ce curieux manège, celui-ci disparu, laissant à sa place un petit morceau de parchemin, qui doucement, tomba sur le canapé à côté de Lucius. Il le prit, et vit que quelques mots avaient été griffonnés dessus.

 _J'ai toujours pensé être transparente pour toi, mais depuis notre dernière rencontre, je ne rêve que de retrouver tes bras. Quelle joie de te croiser dans un couloir, de te voir au loin, mais quel déchirement aussi. Quand te retrouverai-je ? Dis-moi, et je serai là._

 _Florence_

Lucius resta quelques instants abasourdis. Elle l'aimait ! Elle venait de le lui confirmer de la plus jolie de la manière. Ce mot était ce qui lui fallait pour se décider. Il en était sûr maintenant, il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Florence et cet amour était réciproque. Il savait que ses proches, et en particulier sa famille ne verraient pas Florence d'un bon œil, loin de là ! Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, la voir telle que lui la voyait. L'unique héritier de la grande famille Malfoy ne pouvait pas rester éternellement célibataire, et serait bientôt forcé d'épouser une jeune fille sang pur de bonne famille. Pour éviter cette tragédie et pour épouser la femme de son choix, le renoncement à son rang était la seule solution.

Il s'enfuirait avec elle, l'épouserait en secret, et ils vivraient heureux tous les deux. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle, il savait qu'il faudrait certainement travailler pour survivre, mais pour elle il le ferait. Sa vie allait être bouleversée, mais tout irait pour le mieux, il serait avec elle. Il se sentait plein d'une énergie nouvelle, il pouvait déplacer des montagnes si c'était nécessaire. Il n'en revenait pas, Florence l'aimait !

§§§§§

Convoqué dans le bureau du directeur ! Il était convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore à cause de cette idiote de Bertha Jorkins !

Il était maintenant convoqué pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, ses parents seraient probablement informés de l'affaire, et tous ses projets allaient tomber à l'eau. Tout cela à cause cette Jorkins, qui une fois de plus avait été trop curieuse. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait le plus à perdre, mais il allait falloir qu'elle se méfie. Cette habitude de fouiner dans les affaires des autres pourrait un jour lui porter préjudice.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait commis des erreurs, et avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il aurait dû être plus méfiant derrière la serre, et pousser plus loin ses investigations après avoir entendu le bruit suspect. Il n'avait pas osé devant Florence, conscient que la grossièreté de cette recherche aurait ruiné ses chances avec elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il la cachait. Mais s'il avait cherché, Bertha ne serait pas venue le voir, quelques heures plus tôt en menaçant de tout révéler.

Pris de panique, il avait dû improviser pour l'empêcher de répandre des rumeurs, et il avait fini par l'attirer dans un couloir désert, sous prétexte de vouloir négocier, puis il lui avait jeté une malédiction.

C'était là une seconde erreur. Il avait appris ce sort dans son enfance, et faire tourner les gens sur eux-mêmes ne représentait pas un acte de magie noire. Même si aux yeux de Dumbledore, c'était visiblement le cas.

Lucius savait bien que ce n'était pas l'utilisation du sortilège qui lui serait reprochée par ses parents, mais plutôt la cause de son utilisation. Devant le directeur, ils feraient bonne figure, mais après ? Avoir laissé la possibilité à un ennemi potentiel de le menacer et de le faire chanter étaient déjà digne d'attirer les foudres paternelles, mais que ce soit pour une née-moldue ? Il voyait déjà la scène d'ici, être menacé d'être déshérité, puis devoir promettre de rompre, et enfin jurer que jamais il ne fréquenterait une sang-de-bourbe. Sa mère serait probablement choquée, et le menacerait des pires maux.

Tout cela à cause de Bertha Jorkins ! Si un jour, elle se trouvait de nouveau face à sa baguette, ce n'est pas une petite malédiction qui l'attendrait, mais quelque chose qui empêcherait toutes formes de représailles.

§§§§§

Le regard qu'elle venait de lui jeter lui lacéra le cœur. Lui qui s'était promis de toujours la faire sourire, venait de lamentablement échouer. Tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait était clairement visible dans le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait jeté avant de tourner les talons.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait minable.

Longtemps, il avait cherché comment lui annoncer la rupture. Mille fois, il avait pensé aller à l'encontre de l'avis de ses parents, et mille fois il avait renoncé, effrayé par les conséquences de ce choix.

Quand il avait fini par trouver le courage d'aller la voir et de lui annoncer sa décision, il avait secrètement espéré que Florence protesterait, qu'elle s'accrocherait et peut être même pleurerais. Si seulement elle avait réagi comme ça ! Il aurait pu se laisser flancher, ou au contraire être repousser par cette preuve d'immaturité. Mais non ! Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait même pas semblée étonnée, juste méprisante. C'était cette dernière réaction qui le blessait le plus. Son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Est-ce qu'elle s'y attendait ? Savait-elle qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fiable pour aller au bout de ses projets ?

Seul, au milieu de ce couloir sombre, Lucius sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

§§§§§§

La fin de sa scolarité s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve. Il était _revenu dans le droit chemin_ comme se plaisaient à dire ses parents, lorsqu'il leur arrivait d'évoquer cet incident. À sa sortie de Poudlard, les évènements s'étaient enchainés : son intégration parmi les mangemorts, son association à la gestion de la fortune familiale et enfin sa présentation à Narcissa Black, jeune fille de très bonne famille, qui plaisait infiniment à ses parents. Tout naturellement, il avait fini par la demander en mariage, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait là, devant l'autel, à attendre son arrivée.

De tous les partis qu'on lui avait proposés, elle était celle qui lui avait immédiatement plu. Elle était belle, intelligente et éduquée. Elle avait été une fiancée parfaite, serait une épouse parfaite et probablement une mère parfaite. A la grande loterie des mariages arrangés, il avait finalement eu de la chance d'être tombé sur elle. Malgré la mésalliance que sa sœur ainée avait contractée, sa famille était d'un rang tout à fait comparable au sien.

Déjà, elle arrivait à ses côtés, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée d'un grand couturier très en vogue dans le monde sorcier. Lucius n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais il avait fait grand effet lorsque l'information s'était ébruitée. Leur mariage était l'un des évènements mondain de l'année, et toute la haute société sorcière y avait été conviée. Elevé dans ce milieu depuis sa naissance, Lucius les connaissait quasiment tous depuis des années. Parmi eux, certains étaient devenus des amis proches, avec qui il passait régulièrement du temps. Toute la cérémonie avait été prévue, jusque dans ses moindres détails afin de respecter toute la bienséance nécessaire à la réussite de ce mariage aristocratique.

La fête promettait d'être belle, baignée de luxe et de raffinement.

§§§§§§

Les années avaient passées, certaines belles, d'autres cauchemardesques. Mais dans l'ensemble, on pouvait dire que Lucius avait plutôt réussi ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il avait été un mangemort très haut placé, puis il avait réussi à s'en sortir honorablement lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il gérait maintenant la fortune familiale d'une main de maitre, depuis le décès de ses parents. Sa femme avait été exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et lui avait donné un héritier qui lui ressemblait en tous points. Oui, il avait réussi sa vie. Cependant, depuis le retour du maitre, les difficultés s'accumulaient, son emprisonnement à Azkaban l'avait miné, et il avait compris que nombre des choix qu'il avait fait étaient des erreurs. Et même après son évasion, le doute s'était progressivement instillé en lui.

Il savait que le maitre lui faisait un grand honneur en ayant choisi son manoir comme quartier général, mais les désagréments qui en découlaient étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Les allers-venues permanents de personnes pas toujours fréquentables, le froid polaire qui régnait en permanence à cause de la présence des détraqueurs, et surtout les hurlements constants des prisonniers. Les cachots du manoir, inutilisés depuis des siècles, avaient repris du service depuis l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et jusqu'à présent Lucius avait toujours fait en sorte de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Il ne savait pas qui y était incarcéré, ni pourquoi, et encore moins ce qu'ils devenaient. L'ignorance était sa défense.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour diffèrent. Le maitre lui avait expressément demandé de faire monter un prisonnier dans la salle du trône, et il n'avait pas pu trouver d'échappatoire. L'air humide et l'odeur de renfermé le prirent à la gorge alors qu'il descendait les escaliers taillés à même la pierre du souterrain. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre, accentués par la pénombre du lieu.

Des cages métalliques étaient disposées de chaque côté du passage, et se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Lucius réprima un frisson en voyant le nombre de cages qui avaient été installées. Chacune renfermait un prisonnier, qui, les mains liées au-dessus de la tête n'avaient pas la possibilité de bouger de plus de quelques centimètres. Leur nom était inscrit au-dessus d'eux, comme des animaux dans un zoo.

La plupart de ces noms ne lui disaient rien. Cependant, certains lui étaient vaguement familiers, sûrement des personnes rencontrées avant la guerre, ou évoquées lors des réunions de mangemort. Voilà, si la description faite par Queudver était correcte, le prisonnier qu'il cherchait devait être par là. Le faisceau de sa baguette balayait les visages des prisonniers, les faisant grimacer sous la lumière vive, lorsque son cœur rata un battement.

Les yeux vides, des cheveux sales et emmêlés qui avaient autrefois dû être blonds, le visage émacié. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur. Il illumina le panneau au-dessus d'elle, anéantissant le moindre doute.

Florence. Florence était là, et il l'ignorait. Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle subi ici ?

Un brusque sentiment de haine, de culpabilité et surtout de honte l'envahirent. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle surgirent devant ses yeux. La femme qui se tenait recroquevillée devant lui ne pouvait pas être cette jeune fille rieuse et magnifique qu'il avait connu. Il devait y avoir erreur !

Oubliant toute prudence, il s'approcha d'elle, ne sachant que faire, lorsqu'il commença à percevoir quelques signes qui lui serrèrent un peu plus le cœur. L'exposition à certains sortilèges laissait des marques qui ne laissaient guère de doutes quant à ce qu'elle avait dû vivre ici. Un léger tremblement, des lèvres écorchées d'avoir trop hurlé, un regard totalement absent, cette femme avait été torturée plus que de raison. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en sortir indemne et reprendre une vie normale après cela.

Comme dans un rêve, Lucius prit sa décision. C'était le mieux qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Il devait le faire, pour elle, pour lui, pour se faire pardonner.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Le corps désormais sans vie s'affaissa légèrement, soutenu par les cordes qui la maintenait attachée lorsqu'elle vivait encore. Lucius savait qu'il avait gâché la vie de Florence et que jamais il n'aurait dû lui faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais aujourd'hui, en limitant ses souffrances, il espérait avoir réparé une infime partie des dégâts qu'il avait faits dans sa jeunesse.

Il se releva, se contraignant à garder un visage imperturbable, saisi le prisonnier qu'il était venu chercher puis reparti. La guerre faisait rage, et il devait y laisser sa marque.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Est-ce que ma Florence vous plait et surtout que pensez-vous de Lucius ?_

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, de mon côté j'ai adoré l'écrire !_

 _Allez faire un tour du côté du forum et de la communauté, c'est vraiment sympa!_

 _Moi je vous dis à mardi et vendredi prochain pour les deux derniers chapitres de mes fics._

 _A bientôt (et bonne rentrée à Albus Severus Potter qui prend le Poudlard Express pour la première fois aujourd'hui!)_

Voilà!


End file.
